


Rezago a 1/4

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [27]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Christmas, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fist Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Male-Female Friendship, Moving Out, New Year's Eve, Nostalgia, Public Humiliation, Slice of Life, Studying, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 24] Georgie y los gemelos en Magdeburg; Gustav se queda atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rezago a 1/4

**Rezago a 1/4**

—Hey... —Saludó Georgie a Gustav apenas verlo llegar, las mejillas arreboladas por el frío viento de mediados de noviembre y el cabello alborotado creando un caos en torno a su cabeza.

—Hey —respondió a su vez el baterista, avanzando lento y con la vista fija en ella, incapaz de creer que tras una espera larga plagada de promesas rotas que hablaban de retorno, al fin Georgie estaba al alcance de su mano—. Pensé que... Olvídalo —denegó para sí—. ¿Por qué no aguardaste dentro?

Georgie se encogió de hombros. —Lo mismo dijo tu mamá, pero es quería ser la primera en verte cuando llegaras, ¿qué tal la escuela?

—Tú dime —hizo Gustav una mueca, y los dos se soltaron riendo a sabiendas de lo aburrido que era asistir a clases luego de haberse pasado un mes completo dando conciertos por toda Alemania; en comparación, la escuela era un burdo cero a la izquierda—. Sigo sin ponerme al corriente con el resto del grupo, y mis padres no están nada contentos ahora que he traído suspensos para un par de materias.

—Ouch —se compadeció Georgie de él, abandonando su sitio en la mecedora móvil que decoraba la entrada de la casa Schäfer y acercándose a Gustav, los dos encontrándose frente a frente en los peldaños que separaban la edificación del jardín—. Mientras no se trate de lenguas o matemáticas te puedo ayudar, si quieres... No es que sea un genio pero al menos ya me gradué del Gymnasium. De algo debe servir, ¿no?

—Lo dice la que se graduó un año antes que su generación. Espera... ¿Eso significa...? —Elucubró Gustav, atento a cómo Georgie se mordisqueaba el labio inferior—. ¿Vas a quedarte un par de días?

—Más como un par de semanas, pero sí —asintió la bajista—. Se lo prometí a Robert antes de que regresara a Austria. Todavía no sé si mamá se lo pidió o fue idea suya, pero estaré en Loitsche por lo menos hasta diciembre y después no sé. El plan es pasar las fiestas en familia pero ya te imaginarás lo complicado que resulta para los hijos de padres divorciados, ¿uh? —Hizo una mueca—. De cualquier modo, estoy aquí ahora.

Gustav asintió, embobado por cada pequeño acto que veía a Georgie hacer, desde abrir desmesuradamente la boca para enfatizar su malestar hasta mover las manos a la par, dejando así claro que no estaba del todo contenta pero que igual lo iba a hacer. Después de su larga ausencia, tenerla tan de cerca resultaba igual de apetecible que un oasis en el desierto.

—¿Gus?

—¿Uh?

—Perdona, creí que me estabas ignorando. Por un segundo parecías ido —dijo Georgie.

—Oh, lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando en algo. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer algo o...? —Propuso el baterista; en realidad tenía tarea para toda la tarde y un examen de historia mundial al día siguiente pero lo pospondría todo si Georgie decía que sí.

—No puedo —se excusó la bajista, haciendo un leve puchero—. Le dije a mamá que iría con ella a visitar a una de sus primas. De hecho voy tarde, pero no quería irme sin avisarte que ya estaba de vuelta al menos por un tiempo. ¿Qué tal mañana? Así podemos reunirnos con los gemelos e ir por unas pizzas. Mamá dice que abrieron un sitio nuevo cerca del centro.

—Oh sí, por mí está bien —aseveró Gustav con la garganta seca, afligiéndose por cómo sus planes de pasar la tarde juntos se desmoronaban en el acto.

—Ok, hasta entonces. Pasaré por ti a la salida de la escuela así que espera por mí en la entrada. Después podremos ir por los gemelos, esta noche les llamaré para avisarles.

—Perfecto —murmuró Gustav, perdiendo un poco de la alegría que Georgie le había otorgado con su presencia—. Hasta mañana.

—Igual —pasó Georgie por su lado, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, tan cerca de los labios que el baterista sintió cosquillas en la base del estómago.

Viéndola partir calle abajo en su caminar ligero, Gustav deseó como nunca correr detrás de ella, darle alcance y... Algo. Lo que fuera.

Contrariado por su propia falta de determinación, arrastró los pies hacia el interior de su casa, escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Dejándose caer de frente sobre el colchón, permitió salir el suspiro que desde la partida de Georgie llevaba en labios.

—Cinco minutos de miseria, Schäfer —se dijo para sí, avergonzado de su propio patetismo—, y después tarea.

Cinco que fueron diez, y tarea que se convirtió en una larga noche de insomnio evitando pensar en Georgie y que aprovechó en su lugar para estudiar historia universal.

En el examen del día siguiente, Gustav sacó 98/100.

 

Caminando lado a lado y conversando de todo y nada, Georgie y Gustav se dirigieron la tarde siguiente a la escuela de los gemelos sólo para toparse con una sorpresa desagradable en extremo.

—¡Marica, Kaulitz! ¡Eres un marica! ¿Quieres tu bolsa de nenita? ¡Pues tómala! —Escucharon apenas acercarse al perímetro escolar, con tan mal tino que llegaron a tiempo para ver la seña obscena que el chico en cuestión le hacía a Bill—. ¡Anda, marica! ¡Ven por ella!

—¿Qué diablos...? —Siseó Georgie, interrumpiendo su plática de antes y apresurando el paso.

Yendo a la zaga detrás de ella, Gustav trotó los últimos metros que separaban la entrada principal de la calle, justo para ver a Tom caer contra el césped y a Bill soltar un alarido de dolor cuando un chico mayor y más grande que él le retorció el brazo y lo hizo hincarse en el pavimento.

Una multitud observaba la escena frente a ellos sin intervenir, y el presenciar que incluso algunos chicos se reían del despliegue de violencia hizo que la sangre en sus venas ardiera de rabia. Abriéndose paso a codazos, Gustav se lanzó directo al que parecía ser el líder de los instigadores, y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, lo golpeó directo en el estómago. Más pequeño que la media del prototipo alemán alto, pero Gustav tenía a su favor la masa y musculatura que sólo ensayos diarios frente a la batería podían dar.

El chico en cuestión dejó caer la mochila de Bill y se inclinó al frente con ambas manos en torno al estómago, escupiendo maldiciones al por mayor.

—¿G-Gustav? —Jadeó Tom desde el suelo, limpiándose con el dorso del brazo un hilillo de saliva y sangre que le corría por el mentón.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Intervino otro de los acosadores, empujando a Gustav desde un costado con los dos brazos y haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero sin llegar a tirarlo—. ¿A ti quién demonios te invitó? ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Largo de aquí o te haré mierda a ti también!

—¡Imbécil! ¡Cobarde! —Le saltó Georgie por detrás y lo rodeó con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, las piernas apretando contra su centro—. ¡Te voy a hacer pagar!

Como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta a pesar de que no duró más de cinco segundos, Gustav vio en detalle como el chico se sacudía a Georgie de encima y la dejaba azotar contra el suelo de tal manera que el aire en sus pulmones se le salió por el impacto.

—¡Serás...! —Viendo rojo por el borde de los ojos, Gustav impactó su cabeza contra el pecho del agresor y los dos cayeron sobre el pavimento, enzarzándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo donde los puños y las patadas constituían su artillería pesada.

Lo iba a matar… Ese cabrón… Pagaría por lesionar a Georgie.

Gustav perdió la noción completa del tiempo y el espacio mientras luchaba y repartía la mayor cantidad de golpes posibles, y no fue sino hasta que dos pares de manos lo sujetaron por los hombros que dejó ir a su presa y se enjugó la sangre que le salía de la nariz y una pequeña cortada en la ceja.

Un vistazo alrededor dejó bien claro que la pelea había terminado. Para calmar los ánimos, maestros (al menos eso creía él si se guiaba por sus órdenes de mantener la calma) separaron al otro chico de Gustav y ayudaban a los que estaban heridos, ya fuera por participar en la pelea o por estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado. Entre murmullos, el baterista alcanzó a escuchar que una ambulancia venía en camino porque era parte del reglamento contra disturbios de la escuela.

—Gus, tranquilo —apareció Bill a su lado con la cara manchado de sangre y maquillaje corrido. En el rostro llevaba también las marcas de su propia pelea, no sólo por los ojos hinchados de llorar sino por la forma inequivocable de un puño que ya se estaba poniendo morada—. Ya se acabó, respira...

—¿Dónde está Georgie? —Gruñó Gustav, sacudiéndose las manos adultas que se le aferraban con fuerza y girando la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrarla entre la multitud de curiosos que se agrupaban a su alrededor—. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Está con Tom —murmuró Bill mientras se tallaba bajo los ojos intentando eliminar las marcas de su delineador—. Está bien, un poco aturdida. Markus no logró lastimarla mucho, pero se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento al caer.

—Mierda... —Respirando a duras penas, Gustav aceptó el pañuelo de papel que alguien le tendía y se cubrió la laceración que tenía sobre la ceja.

—Tú no eres de esta escuela —le interpeló uno de los maestros que hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma durante la situación, pero Gustav lo mandó al cuerno, más concentrado en encontrar la cabeza con rastas de Tom por encima del resto.

A no más de cinco metros a su derecha, ahí estaba Tom y tal como había dicho Bill, también Georgie.

—Hey, espera aquí, ¿a dónde vas? —Lo asió una mano por el brazo, pero Gustav se escabulló y redujo la distancia entre él y Georgie sin tomar en cuenta nada más.

—Georgie... —Se arrodilló frente a ella y le apartó el cabello del rostro—. Georgie... Di algo.

Una rápida inspección no dio grandes resultados; salvo llevar una expresión de susto y el brazo de Tom sobre los hombros, Georgie parecía intacta. Casi.

—Ese bruto me lanzó con fuerza —gruñó la bajista—. Ahora tengo un enorme chichón aquí, toca —guió la mano de Gustav contra la parte trasera de su cráneo, y en efecto, el baterista apreció la redondeada forma que menos de cinco minutos atrás no existía—. ¡Ough! Ten cuidado, está sensible.

—Lo siento —retiró Gustav la mano, bajándola hasta la rodilla de la bajista y apoyándola ahí—. Si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto.…

—Gusti, shhh, no es tu culpa —intentó Georgie sonreír al decirlo, pero su boca se curvó en una mueca—. Mamá siempre me dijo que jamás peleara contra una bestia, parece que tenía razón.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó Bill incorporándose al grupo, ocupando su lugar al lado de Tom—. Eso fue increíble, Georgie. Ni en mil años habría imaginado que podrías volar por los aires de esa manera.

—Seh, yo tampoco. Debió ser la adrenalina del momento porque entonces no sentí nada, excepto el ardor en los pulmones.

—¿Qué pasó con Markus y los demás? —Cuestionó Tom el paradero de sus agresores.

Bill apoyó el mentón sobre el pecho. —Hasta donde sé Herr Müller se los llevó a la dirección. Tampoco quieren que nos movamos de aquí hasta que nos vean los paramédicos, especialmente por Georgie. Y… Uhm, llamaron a mamá y a Gordon para que vengan por nosotros.

—Mierda… Mamá va a estar furiosa cuando vea cómo quedó tu ojo esta vez —se lamentó Tom, más atento a las heridas de su gemelo que a las propias.

—Espera, ¿es que no es la primera vez que pasa esto? —Gruñó Georgie, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Cuál demonios es su problema?

—Cuando llegamos sólo vimos a la multitud agolpándose, pero jamás habría imaginado que eran ustedes los que estarían involucrados —agregó Gustav—, mucho menos de esta manera.

—No es nada nuevo —murmuró Bill manteniendo su postura cabizbaja—. Nosotros… No somos lo que se dice ‘populares’ en la escuela —remarcó creando comillas en el aire con sus dedos índice—, pero después que volvimos del tour y ahora que el disco está en las tiendas de música…

—Estas últimas semanas han sido horribles como nunca —declaró Tom sin más—. No es que antes fueran mejores pero ahora…

—La situación raya en lo insoportable. No es el primer puñetazo que tendré que cubrir con maquillaje y seguro tampoco será el último —dijo Bill para todos en voz baja y lúgubre—. Pero es mamá la que más sufre con esta circunstancia.

—Tienen que hacer algo para detener este abuso —acotó Georgie, ladeando la cabeza hacia el hombro de Tom y apoyándola ahí—. Cobardes…

Haciendo crujir sus nudillos uno y otra vez, Gustav deseó estar con Markus de vuelta, un par de minutos a solas entre ellos dos y se aseguraría de hacerlo orinar sangre por semanas venideras… A su modo de verlo, apenas así podría pagar el daño infringido a Georgie; la justicia verdadera del antiguo testamento, “ojo por ojo y diente por diente” que como gratificación apenas si cubriría daños por 1% del total pero que sería mejor que nada.

Mientras llegaba la ambulancia, Gustav se encargó de comprar agua para todos y un paquete de galletas que compartieron en un silencio apenas interrumpido por los últimos curiosos que quedaban en el lugar y se empecinaban en averiguar de algo que no les correspondía tal como si fuera asunto suyo.

—Hatajo de hipócritas —los maldijo Bill por lo bajo, consciente de que la atención hacia su persona tenía unos tintes morbosos imposibles de eliminar—. Nadie movió un dedo para detener a Markus y a su grupo, pero ahora que quieren cotillear, de pronto somos interesantes.

—Shhh —apretó Tom su mano, cuidadoso de esconderla entre sus costados para evitar más murmuraciones contra su persona—. Mira, mamá ya está aquí…

Un nuevo revuelo se instauró en el grupo con la llegada de Simone y Gordon, quienes llevaban escrito en el rostro la rabia y la preocupación que sólo los padres son capaces de sentir por sus hijos.

Revisando el estado de los gemelos con detenimiento, Simone no paró de soltar improperios y amenazas de ultimátum contra la escuela y los bravucones que habían herido no sólo a Tom y Bill, sino a Gustav y a Georgie en el proceso.

En conjunto como familia Kaulitz, los cuatro entraron a la escuela dispuestos a buscar una solución inmediata y eficaz por parte de la dirección, dejando así a Georgie y a Gustav sentados en la entrada y a la espera de la ambulancia que no llegaba ni parecía tener prisa a pesar del llamado de emergencia que se suponía existía para casos como ése.

—Menos mal que no es una pierna rota porque ya me habría desmayado del dolor esperando al servicio médico —bromeó Georgie con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su peso sobre el costado del baterista—. Ugh, mamá estará furiosa cuando se entere. Se suponía que sólo íbamos a comer pizza y pasar la tarde juntos los cuatro, no esto.

—Te prometo que después lo haremos, ahora lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada —le aseveró Gustav, dividido por la amplia gama de emociones que lo tenían al borde de un ataque de ansiedad; por una parte Georgie que estaba herida y no era ella misma, y por otro los gemelos, envueltos en una situación que superaba el límite de lo aceptable y le hacía temer lo peor para todos ahora que la banda estaba empezando a tener éxito a nivel nacional.

En palabras de Tom, Markus y su pandilla les tenían ojeriza desde por lo menos tres años, cuando eran Devilish y sus sueños de fama y gloria aún se desdibujaban en el horizonte. Ya desde entonces recibían golpes y maltratos diversos, pero los gemelos preferían concentrarse en la banda antes que en sus circunstancias personales, y el resultado no había sido otro que nefasto una vez que habían vuelto de su primer tour y el odio de Markus no había hecho nada sino incrementarse.

Por ello era que todo había terminado así, y el panorama a futuro no era sino sombrío y plagado de sombras que amenazaban con venírseles encima.

—Pobres… —Murmuró Georgie de pronto, sacando a Gustav de sus reflexiones y alertando sus sentidos—. Ellos… Han luchado tanto. Su único sueño ha sido crear música juntos, se han esforzado como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y lo único que gente como Markus tiene para ellos es… Esta patética demostración de desprecio. De odio, Gustav. Ellos… Bill y Tom nunca han hecho nada para merecerlo.

Sorbiéndose la nariz con la manga, Georgie dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

—No es justo…

Sin palabras con las cuales contestarle, Gustav le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

Así permanecieron en total silencio por espacio de cinco minutos, hasta que la aparición de la ambulancia que esperaban desde por lo menos media hora antes hizo acto de presencia doblando por la esquina y sin la sirena que la caracterizaría para una verdadera emergencia.

Negándose a soltar la mano de Gustav, Georgie aguantó estoica la breve revisión de la cual fue objeto, girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones según se lo indicaron, mirando fijo a la luz que guiaron sobre sus pupilas y apretando los dientes cuando el paramédico auscultó la protuberancia de su cabeza y le sacó lágrimas de los ojos.

—El cuadro general es que no hay contusión o daño de gravedad —dictaminó el paramédico—, pero si sientes náuseas, hay vómito, fiebre, dolor de cabeza severo o fotosensibilidad, deberás acudir al servicio médico más cercano. Nada de deportes por lo menos en una semana, y lo mismo de alcohol, tabaco, drogas o sexo —miró de reojo a Gustav al decir esto último—. La hinchazón desaparecerá al cabo de cinco días más o menos, pero probablemente te dolerá por más tiempo.

—Uhm, gracias —se despidió una vez que todo hubiera finalizado, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Quieres irte a casa a descansar o…? —Propuso Gustav, decidido a cumplir cualquiera que fuera el capricho de la bajista, su salud iba primero.

—Preferiría esperar a los gemelos. Quiero saber qué pasó en la oficina del director.

—Oh, yo también.

Conversando de lo cuesta abajo que su tarde había resultado, pasaron la siguiente hora a la espera de ver a Tom y Bill, sorprendidos con cada minuto que pasaba y dándole un significado diferente cada vez. Luego de toda una vida de vivir en Loitsche, ya estaban hechos a la idea de que nada bueno podría ocurrir cuando se deseaba resaltar en un pueblo donde cualquier muestra de individualidad se castigaba con humillaciones y maltratos varios.

Al final, fue a Simone y a Gordon a quienes vieron primero, los dos con los labios apretados en líneas rectas sobre sus rostros, los gemelos caminando detrás de ellos a paso rezagado y la cabeza gacha.

—Hey, chicos —los interceptó Gordon, al parecer con un humor menos negro que el de la madre de los gemelos—, ¿quieren venir a casa con nosotros? Más tarde los llevaremos a donde quieran, es que…

—Hablaremos con David Jost —interrumpió Bill—. Se puede considerar importante para nosotros como banda. Todos tenemos que estar.

—Claro, vamos —se apuntó Georgie, y tiró de Gustav sin molestarse en preguntar porque sabía bien que él también estaba interesado.

El viaje en automóvil, que de buenas a primeras fue silencioso y de una atmósfera pesada que no auguraba nada bueno, también fue el ojo del huracán de la tormenta que acababan de pasar y la que estaban aún por vivir en las siguientes horas.

Su futuro como banda, si bien brillante, también tenía sus dosis de nubarrones, y el monzón del que tanto hablaban en su primer single al fin los había alcanzado.

 

—Suspendidos por dos semanas —confirmó Tom más tarde el veredicto recibido por parte de la dirección—, además de otras dos semanas de castigo cuando regresemos.

—Jo, qué injusto. Lo único que ustedes hicieron fue defenderse —rezongó Georgie malhumorada de la decisión final que la junta escolar había tomado.

—Ya, pero no es que nos quedáramos cruzados de brazos. Nosotros también tomamos parte en la pelea y “tenemos que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros infantiles actos” —remedó la voz de su director—. Da lo mismo, serán como vacaciones. No extrañaremos pasar ocho horas tras un escritorio, eso por descontado.

Sentados los cuatro miembros de la banda alrededor de la mesa Kaulitz y comiendo la pizza que desde un inicio habían planeado para esa tarde, se ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido en la oficina del director mientras Gordon y Simone hablaban por teléfono con David Jost de una decisión que seguían sin comunicarles.

—¿Y Markus? —Preguntó Gustav apretando la mandíbula.

—Expulsión definitiva —dijo Bill sin inflexión alguna en la voz—. No tendremos que saber nada de él por el resto de nuestras vidas si de mí depende pero…

—Estaba furioso cuando Herr Lehnen lo acompañó con sus padres a vaciar sus gavetas y recoger sus documentos. No me sorprendería si mañana la casa aparece cubierta de huevos y papel higiénico.

—Imbécil —siseó Georgie, bebiendo luego de su refresco—. Al menos no tendrán que soportarlo más en la escuela. De algo tiene que servir.

—Respecto a eso… Uhm —se llevó Tom una mano a la cabeza llena de rastas y se rascó abstraída en la coronilla—. Mamá de verdad se puso furiosa esta vez.

—Normalmente grita y amenaza con tomar justicia con sus propias manos pero presiento que esta ocasión tendrá un giro en la trama… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior—. No es nada seguro, _aún_ , pero…

—… oh, muchas gracias, David. En verdad que te agradecemos tu tiempo… Bien, hasta más tarde —escucharon desde la alcoba de al lado, y al cabo de unos segundos apareció Simone asomándose por el umbral de la puerta y aspecto de haber estado llorando—. ¿Cómo está la pizza, chicos?

—Deliciosa —corearon todos, a la espera de que compartiera con ellos su conversación con David.

—Qué bien —sonrió apenas, clavando su mirada en el ojo hinchado de Bill y en el labio partido de Tom—. El señor Jost vendrá más tarde y hablaremos con él de lo ocurrido hoy. Georgie, ¿crees que puedas llamar a tu madre y pedirle permiso para quedarte un poco tarde? Después te llevaré yo en coche. Igual tú, Gustav. Me gustaría que estuvieran presentes para tomar una decisión.

—¿Es serio, mamá? —Inquirió Bill, frunciendo el ceño por lo que una respuesta afirmativa podría llegar a significar para todos como banda.

—Sí, pero será para bien, cariño. Ustedes no se preocupen. Coman tranquilos, y de postre hay pay de queso casero en el refrigerador. Traten de no pensar mucho en lo de hoy porque todo saldrá bien al final.

Despidiéndose de ellos, Simone se reunió con Gordon en el jardín trasero, y desde la ventana, los cuatro chicos los vieron enfrascarse en una acalorada conversación.

—Mamá cree que lo mejor sería si nos tomamos un tiempo de la escuela y nos enfocamos con la banda —prosiguió Bill justo en el punto donde Simone había interrumpido antes—. Por supuesto que tendríamos que sacar nuestro diploma online y todo eso, pero sin necesidad de ir a clases de lunes a viernes por varias horas o en el tiempo preestablecido.

—¿Es por eso que viene David? —Tamborileó Gustav los dedos sobre la mesa. Una pieza del rompecabezas faltaba para que él pudiera entender bien cuál era el plan, y tras los sucesos del día, lo que menos le apetecía era ponderar cada pequeña opción disponible a la espera de acertar.

—Lo ideal sería hacer maletas y mudarnos con Georgie, o algo así —dijo Tom entre bocados de pizza—. Su departamento es muy pequeño para los tres si es que vamos a vivir juntos por más de un fin de semana. Y el estudio paga por ese departamento, así que lo más conveniente sería mudarnos los tres a otro sitio y concentrarnos en la banda ahora que no hay impedimentos.

—Suena bastante bien —admitió Georgie.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —Quiso saber Gustav, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos—. No me agrada la idea de quedarme aquí mientras ustedes viven en Magdeburg y la pasan bien.

—Sería por unos meses —murmuró Bill conciliador—. Mientras terminas tu último año de Gymnasium y después te nos unes en la ciudad.

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. —Sigue sin gustarme.

—Gusti… No estamos tratando de hacerte a un lado —intervino Georgie, posando su mano en unos de los brazos del baterista—. Si conseguimos un departamento más grande, podrías ir a pasar los fines de semana con nosotros y quedarte los tres días. Sé que parece de lo más injusto, pero también existen las vacaciones de invierno, pascuas, y el verano está a escasos seis meses de distancia. El tiempo se pasará volando y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos los cuatro juntos como antes.

—No es justo… —Masculló Gustav, bajando la cabeza. Consciente de que se estaba comportando como un crío con un berrinche monumental, se disculpó de la mesa y se encerró en el baño de la planta baja por espacio de diez minutos hasta que se sintió de vuelta con fuerzas para enfrentar la realidad.

Mojándose el rostro repetidas veces, se recordó que aquel era su último año en el Gymnasium. Faltaban menos de cuatro semanas para salir de vacaciones invernales y después sería poco en realidad lo que le quedaría una vez de vuelta a la escuela. Como Georgie se lo había propuesto, tal vez podría pasar su tiempo libre con ellos en el estudio que la disquera tenía en Magdeburg y avanzando por su cuenta mientras permanecía en Loitsche, pero la propuesta en sí le sonaba de lo más miserable.

Una parte de él se moría de celos, no sólo porque Georgie y los gemelos vivirían por su cuenta en Magdeburg, viviendo a su ritmo y sin más preocupaciones que dedicarse a la banda y a su música mientras que él se quedaba para finalizar su educación media superior, sino también porque en su cabeza quedaban rescoldos de lo ocurrido entre Tom y Georgie, y la sugerencia de permitirles vivir bajo el mismo techo y sin supervisión adulta constante no hacía más que acrecentar el ardor paranoico que le corría por las venas cada vez que los veía compartir una sonrisa cómplice.

—Gustav —escuchó de pronto el baterista al otro lado de la puerta, y se apresuró a secarse el rostro y las manos con una toalla de tocador—, ¿puedo entrar?

Sin mediar palabras, Gustav dejó pasar a Georgie y los dos se miraron a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Necesitas saber que ocurra lo que ocurra, todo irá bien para nosotros —le aseguró Georgie al menor indicio de que su mirada flaqueaba—. La decisión final la tienen David y la disquera, pero veo una gran oportunidad de rentar un sitio más grande y esperar por ti.

—Quiero ir con ustedes —admitió al baterista—. Apesta quedarse rezagado mientras el resto se divierte.

—Y yo quiero que vengas con nosotros, pero necesitas terminar antes la escuela.

—Los gemelos no lo van a hacer así…

—Bill y Tom tienen otros problemas, Gus —le recordó Georgie—. Tienen matones detrás de ellos que preferirían verlos cabeza abajo en el fango antes que permitirles salir de Loitsche.

—No es justo… —Repitió Gustav. Sabía bien que él era el injusto por mantener una postura que no beneficiaría a nadie, pero la idea de quedarse atrás y olvidado amenazaba con asfixiarlo—. Nada es justo.

—No, pero de eso se trata —lo abrazó Georgie y Gustav se dejó empujar contra la pared más cercana—. Magdeburg no será lo mismo si no estás con nosotros… Te extrañare _mos_ —enfatizó el plural—, y esperaremos por ti, así que no tardes en sacar el maldito diploma lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo —concedió el baterista por fin, abrazando a Georgie por la cintura y apoyando el rostro contra su cuello. Avergonzado de su actitud anterior, exigió el permanecer así por espacio de unos minutos.

—¿Listo para salir? —Preguntó Georgie cuando Gustav le dejó ir y aspecto dio señales de ser de nueva cuenta el de siempre.

—Yep —asintió el baterista. Mentía, pero por Georgie y la banda (en ese orden), haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos comunes.

De momento, era la único alternativa razonable que le quedaba.

 

David Jost dijo sí, sí y no.

Sí, los gemelos podían abandonar por un tiempo el Gymnasium y quedar a su cargo mientras vivían en Magdeburg; sí también a que junto a Georgie rentaran un departamento más grande en el cual pudieran vivir los tres sin sentir que al moverse se rozaban continuamente. No, Gustav no podía acompañarlos. Primero necesitaba finalizar su último curso, y en vista de que faltaban cortos seis meses para que ocurriera, no valía la pena que lo hiciera por medio de un curso en línea o presentando exámenes extraordinarios; no había vuelta de hoja, Gustav permanecería en Loitsche hasta finales de mayo.

—Gus, vamos… ¿Sigues molesto? —Le dijo Georgie al baterista dos semanas después de la pelea, y cuando ya ella y los gemelos habían cargado con las pertenencias de estos últimos hacia Magdeburg y se habían instalado en su nueva residencia—. No es tan glamuroso como crees.

—No se trata de eso y… —Suspiró—. No estoy molesto. Es más como… sentirme dejado de lado y eso.

—Nadie te dejó —lo atajó Georgie—. Son circunstancias diferentes, lo sabes bien.

—Ajá.

—Y daríamos lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí.

—Claro…

—Yo te extraño, Gusti —murmuró Georgie en voz baja, y Gustav se estremeció a pesar de la distancia y el crepitar de la línea de teléfono.

—Mmm —fingió indiferencia—. Ok. Uhm, tengo que irme. Tengo tarea de cálculo y-…

—¡Pero si es viernes!

—Oh, y un examen el lunes. Mejor empiezo desde ya —carraspeó—. Ustedes di-diviértanse y eso. Hasta luego —colgó y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro resoplido.

—Mentiroso…

Saltando desde su sitio sobre la cama, Gustav se encontró eludiendo la mirada de Franziska, que desde el dintel de su puerta, reprobaba sus excusas.

—Es verdad, tengo exámenes la semana que viene y mucha tarea —exageró lo que en realidad eran sólo dos exámenes y un mísero ejercicio de cálculo que podría resolver en menos de quince minutos.

—Vale, y yo sólo vine a casa este fin de semana para regodearme de tu miseria, ¿a que jode bonito?

—¿Qué quieres, Fran? —Gruñó Gustav.

—Primeramente, que quites esa cara —entró Franziska al cuarto y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Se te va a quedar ese ceño fruncido para el resto de tu vida si sigues así.

Por inercia, Gustav se llevó la mano a la frente y se masajeó entre las cejas. —No estoy de humor para una de tus charlas.

—Lo sé, y yo sólo estaré tres días en Loitsche así que tampoco quiero perder el tiempo.

—Mmm…

—¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Gustav se dejó ir hacia atrás en la cama. —Estoy cansado y sin ganas de salir. Prefiero quedarme aquí donde estoy, muchas gracias.

—¿Y dejar que te revuelques como un cerdo en tu propia miseria? Oh no, ni lo pienses —se acurrucó Franziska a su lado y jugueteó con su cabello por espacio de largos minutos—. ¿Sabes? Mamá fue la que me envió a invitarte al cine. Dice que tienes un par de semanas sin hablar mucho y de malhumor constante. Teme que no puedas perdonarla por no haberte dejado ir a Magdeburg con Georgie y los demás.

—Es más que eso…

—Lo supongo, pero no es razón suficiente para que evites comer con mamá y papá y te pases todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación. Si sigues así, vas a preocuparlos más de lo que ya están.

—Supongo… Es sólo que… Loitsche nunca me había parecido tan aburrido como ahora. Al menos antes estaban los gemelos y tenía con quién quejarme; ahora estoy solo y esto apesta.

—¿Y quedarte en la cama todo el día sin abrir las persianas va a ayudar? Pues no. Piensa al respecto, bobo —tamborileó Franziska sus dedos sobre la frente el baterista con más fuerza de la necesaria—. No son sólo mamá y papá los que están preocupados por ti, también Georgie. Se siente fatal por algo que está fuera de su alcance. Fue ella la que me llamó para que hiciera algo.

—¿En serio? Uh…

—Son seis meses, Gus. Se pasarán volando y antes de que te des cuenta estarás haciendo maletas para irte a Magdeburg, ¿entiendes? No seas crío y deja de ahogarte en un mísero vaso de agua.

—No es precisamente tu mejor discurso motivacional, Fran… —Murmuró Gustav, pese a todo, admitiendo que había algo de cierto en ello; si las opciones eran pasarse el siguiente medio año con la cabeza bajo la almohada o enfrentando lo que se le venía encima, prefería inclinarse por la segunda alternativa.

—Pues alégrate, porque mi otra idea incluía darte de cachetadas hasta que entraras en razón. Ahora sí —le pellizcó las mejillas—, ¿vamos al cine o le digo a mamá que es buena idea mandarte al terapeuta?

—Ya qué… —Suspiró Gustav—. Deja me cambio de ropa y tú eliges la película de cartelera.

—Esa es la actitud —le sonrió su hermana, y por primera vez en muchos días, Gustav correspondió el gesto con uno igual. Apenas una leve curvatura de sus labios, pero un gran avance que hablaba de recuperación.

 

El siguiente fin de semana y bajo pretexto de visitar a su madre, Georgie se quedó los tres días en Loitsche, pasando así más tiempo con Gustav que con su propia progenitora. Juntos tuvieron un maratón de películas de acción, se quedaron en la casa Schäfer practicando una receta de pasta con albondigones, y tomados de la mano se recostaron sobre la cama del baterista, conversando de la música que sonaba recientemente en la radio hasta que el cansancio los venció.

La despedida en la estación de autobuses fue dura y durante toda la semana a Gustav se le vio alicaído y con el ánimo por los suelos, respondiendo siempre con sonidos guturales y escuetas réplicas monosilábicas, pero con la llegada del viernes y una breve llamada de Georgie avisando que llegaría esa misma tarde a Loitsche, la expresión de su rostro dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

A partir de ahí, Gustav aprendió a sobrellevar su estancia en Loitsche, anhelante como nunca de los fines de semana que Georgie pasaba en su compañía.

 

Navidad y Año Nuevo transcurrieron sin apenas cambios. Georgie fue con su padre a Austria a pasar con él las fiestas decembrinas mientras que Gustav recibió en casa como todos los años a los miembros de la extensa familia Schäfer. Para el cambio de año, en contraste, sus padres le permitieron reunirse con los gemelos en Magdeburg y los tres pasaron la velada bebiendo vino del más barato y jugando a los retos más absurdos jamás inventados. No fue sino hasta que Tom colapsó de cara al retrete que decidieron dar por terminada la tanda de retos e irse a la cama declarando un empate sin ganadores.

Entre Bill y Gustav lograron recostar a Tom a duras penas (éste seguía insistiendo que podría demostrarles a la perfección cómo ejecutar una danza de los siete velos) sobre la cama, y el menor de los gemelos le aseguró al baterista que él se iba a encargar de ahí en adelante.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Georgie, a ella no le importará —le dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se recostaba al lado de Tom—. Descansa, Gus, y —bostezó abriendo mucho la boca— feliz Año Nuevo.

—Yep, feliz Año Nuevo para ti también —apagó Gustav la luz de la habitación al salir.

El departamento donde ahora vivían los tres contaba con sus evidentes ventajas; tres habitaciones, dos de ellas ocupadas (los gemelos compartían espacio como era su costumbre) y una que presumiblemente sería la suya una vez que le hubieran entregado el diploma del Gymnasium. La de Georgie se encontraba hacia el otro extremo del departamento, y Gustav se sintió un poco incómodo de irrumpir a pesar de que la propia bajista le había asegurado que no habría problema alguno si él pasaba la noche ahí.

Lento de movimientos y sin molestarse en encender la luz, Gustav se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxers y se metió bajo las mantas, maravillado de cómo la almohada olía todavía al champú de Georgie.

Imaginando que ella se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y que al menor movimiento podría rozar su piel, esa noche durmió en paz como nunca antes.

 

El resto de los meses pasó en un verdadero relampagueo.

Georgie continuó con sus visitas a lo largo de enero y febrero, y luego en pascuas Gustav estuvo en Magdeburg para grabar el video de su siguiente sencillo, Rette mich por decisión unánime de la banda y apoyados por la disquera.

En marzo Gustav faltó más a clases de las que asistió y la banda participó en un sinnúmero de programas de televisión y radio; de repente Tokio Hotel no sólo se escuchaba en Alemania, sino también en Austria y Suiza. Antes de final de mes, visitaron el set de “Wetten dass..?” y el día en que Georgie cumplió diecinueve años la celebraron como el año pasado habían olvidado hacerlo.

Para abril la disquera sacó un DVD recopilatorio que se vendió como pan caliente en las tiendas de discos, y a la par de Rette Mich y Durch den Monsun, Schrei encabezaba las listas de popularidad en cada radio. El propio disco saltó como número uno entre los más vendidos tanto en Alemania como en Europa, y antes de que el año escolar terminara, David Jost los volvió a llevar al estudio de grabación para reeditar la mayoría de las canciones del disco (Bill había pasado por un cambio de voz bastante drástico en los últimos meses), plus unas cuantas más que agregarían como bonus extra, y al que titularían “Schrei: so laut du kannst”.

Mayo no fue diferente; envuelto en una serie de entrevistas para televisión, radio e infinidad de revistas tanto nacionales como internacionales, Gustav vio como un milagro el haber pasado todos sus exámenes sin mayor dificultad que un par de noches de desvelo en las que Georgie le ayudó a repasar los temarios hasta sabérselos de memoria. Semanas antes que sus compañeros de curso, Gustav recibió su diploma y eludió asistir a la ceremonia de graduación, para desilusión de su familia que esperaba verlo caminar por el estrado en toga y birrete. A modo de compensación, el baterista les pagó a sus padres unas vacaciones en Francia con su recién adquirido salario de rockstar y zanjó el asunto sin mayores complicaciones.

Al final, cuando junio arribó y Gustav se dedicó a empacar sus maletas y a guardar su vida en cajas porque se iba a mudar a Magdeburg, el baterista sintió algo así como nostalgia y un agudo dolor en el pecho que por espacio de varios días lo hizo desear ser pequeño de vuelta para tener así pretexto de no ir en pos de sus sueños de adulto.

—¿Ya empacaste todo? —Le preguntó Georgie al ver que Gustav se había quedado mirando un par de álbumes fotográficos—. Oh, ya sé qué pasa.

—¿Sí?

—Pasé por lo mismo cuando ocurrió mi pelea con mamá y tuve que irme a vivir por mi cuenta. Ahora imagina que esa crisis la tuve en una noche en lugar de la semana que tú has tenido para guardar todo, uh. —Sentándose a su lado, Georgie apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del baterista—. ¿Triste?

—Un poco —admitió el baterista—. Oficialmente terminé el Gymnasium y sé qué voy a hacer de mi vida.

—¿Qué no se supone que eso es bueno?

—Bueno y malo. No es como que ‘ser baterista de una banda famosa’ sea uno de esos sueños fáciles de cumplir. Aunque claro que…

—Hey, yo también recibí ese dinero. Entiendo de qué hablas —murmuró la bajista.

Costaba creer lo fácil que se estaba dando todo para ellos como banda; esa misma semana habían grabado sus siguientes videos (Der letzte Tag y Wir schließen uns ein, respectivamente) y antes de que el mes finalizara ya estarían transmitiéndose en cada canal de habla alemana. Como consecuencia favorable, la disquera había aumentado la cantidad de salario que se agregaba a sus cuentas de banco en depósitos regulares, y las cifras eran cada vez mayores, al grado en que una vez pasada la fiebre de compras inicial en las que llenaron el clóset y cedieron a impulsos materialistas, ya no sabían bien cómo y en qué gastar el dinero restante.

—Es que… estoy un poco asustado. Algo así como, ¿en cinco años me arrepentiré de no haber estudiado una carrera? Resulta perturbador.

—Y de nuevo, ya pasé por eso. Y lo superé, tú también podrás. De lo único que no te podrás recuperar jamás es del shock que da despertar una mañana de miércoles y no tener ropa interior limpia porque mami ya no se encarga de cuidarte como antes. Que te enteres que ese día me sentí incómoda a morir en la lavandería porque juraba y perjuraba que todo mundo estaba enterado de que bajo los jeans, no llevaba nada puesto.

—Ugh, Georgie… Eso es inquietantemente sexy.

—Idiota —lo codeó la bajista—. No volveré a intentar levantarte el ánimo ni a compartirte mis secretos más íntimos, que lo sepas.

—Bien, bien, me siento mejor ahora, ¿contenta?

Georgie tarareó una breve estrofa de una canción que Gustav no supo reconocer, y al cabo de unos segundos asintió convencida. —Sip. No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento de que ahora vivirás en Magdeburg con nosotros. Se sentirá como hace años cuando estábamos en Hamburg.

—Yo también —murmuró Gustav, atento a cómo los dedos de Georgie se cerraban en torno a los suyos y le daban un leve apretón.

—Todo saldrá bien, Gusti… Todo.

Colocando su cabeza sobre la de la bajista, Gustav cerró los ojos y a cualquier hado del destino que quisiera escuchar su súplica silenciosa, le pidió que así fuera.

Por su propia cuenta, tenía fe de que ocurriera.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
